


Mirror Image

by WaterRose3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gen, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Trans Leia Organa, Trans Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterRose3/pseuds/WaterRose3
Summary: Where Luke and Leia are both trans. This changes nothing and everything at the same time.OR: Short snippets of a galaxy where Luke and Leia chose their own names.
Relationships: Background Leia Organa/Han Solo, Background Wedge Antilles/Luke Skywalker - Relationship, Leia Organa & Han Solo, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Rogue Squadron
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Mirror Image

Here’s the thing: in almost every world, Padme Amidala gives birth to twins. In this world, she named the eldest twin “Leia” and the second twin “Luke”. In this world, Bail Organa offered to take Luke and raise him as his own with his wife. In this world, Obi-Wan Kenobi brought Leia to Owen Lars and Beru Whitesun. 

Here’s the thing: in this world, Luke Skywalker, soon to be Organa, had his mother’s brown hair and brown eyes, his father’s fiery temper, and his mother’s clear mind in the face of opposition. In this world, Leia Skywalker had her father’s blonde hair and blue eyes, her mother’s optimism and all-encompassing love, and her father’s penchant of being a dreamer. And in this world, though they would not know until twenty-three years later, they took the other’s name

* * *

Here’s the thing: in this world,  ~~ Luke ~~ Leia took some time to realize  he she was the wrong gender.

* * *

“Are you okay, Luke?” Bail Organa gave Luke a smile. 

Luke flinched at the word “Luke”. “I don’t think I’m a boy,” Luke whispered. 

“Okay,” Bail replied. “Are you a girl or otherwise?”

Luke smiled. “I’m a girl!”  he she exclaimed. “And I know what name I want to have!”

“What is it, pumpkin?” 

“Leia!”

“That’s a nice name, pumpkin,” Bail said and gave  ~~ Luke ~~ Leia a smile. “How about you go tell your mother?”  _ Padme named the girl Leia, didn’t she? How could Lu-no Leia have known? Is this just a coincidence or a Force thing? Please just be a coincidence; I don’t want the Emperor or Vader to know about Lu-Leia _ .

Leia smiled brightly as  ~~ he ~~ she scampered off to tell Breha, unaware of Bail’s crisis. 

* * *

Here’s the thing: in this world,  ~~ Leia ~~ Luke knew  ~~ she ~~ he was the wrong gender almost as soon as  ~~ she ~~ he was aware of gender.

* * *

For some indescribable reason, Leia ( _ Mynameisn’tLeiaandI’mnotfemale!MynameshouldbeLuke! _ ) always trusted Old Ben Kenobi. It was hard to explain why, but she ( _ I’mmale;Idon’twanttobefemale!) _ felt extreme sadness when  she he thought of him and always thought that  her his father used to wear similar robes to Old Ben. 

* * *

“What are you doing here, Leia?” Obi-Wan ( _ it’sBennow,Obi-WandiedonMustafarwithAnakin) _ Kenobi asked her.

  
“Just going on a speeder ride to clear my thoughts.” Leia flinched at her name. 

  
“Are you alright?”

  
Leia chewed her lip a while before answering, “I’m not female; I’m male. And I don’t think Leia is the right name for me.”

  
“Alright, then. Are you just telling me this or-”

“I don’t know why, I just trust you for some odd reason, and I haven’t figured out how to tell Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, even though I know that they would accept me, it’s stupid, I know, but you feel trustworthy to me for some odd reason,” Leia blurted out. 

  
“Okay, then. How about you go tell Owen and Beru about it tonight?” Leia nodded. “Do you know which name you want to use?”

  
“Luke. Luke Skywalker,”  ~~ Leia ~~ Luke replied almost immediately. 

Obi-Wan reeled back in shock ( _ Didn’tPadmenametheotherchildLuke? HowisBailcopingwithhim?)  _ while Ben smiled. “That’s a nice name. Do you still want to be a pilot when you grow up?”

  
~~ Leia ~~ Luke nodded. “I want to fly away from the dustball and see every planet in the galaxy!”

Ben rolled his eyes, “The galaxy is overrated.” ( _ PleasejustbelievethisonelietostayonTatooine. VaderandtheEmperorcan’tdiscoveryouuntilyou’reready. _ )

  
“How do you know that Ben? Did you see the galaxy before? Where did you live before you came here?” Luke immediately regretted the last question because those who came to Tatooine only ran away from something.

“I did see almost every planet the galaxy had to offer.” ( _ And how many of those planets were war-torn from my own failure? _ )

“Wizard,” Luke breathed. Obi-Wan inwardly flinched because that expression and that face reminded him so much of Anakin( _ IamsosorryforleavingyouforfailingyouAnakin _ ). “Then why did you come here to Tatooine? You could’ve gone to Alderaan or Naboo or any other planet in the galaxy! There’s hardly anything here compared to the other planets!”

“The night sky is like no other in the galaxy. Besides, the man that I loved came here.”   
“Wouldn’t he prefer you go to Naboo or some other planet?”

  
“He would, but being here on Tatooine keeps my memories of him more alive than it would’ve been on Tatooine.”

“What happened to him?”

  
“He died several years ago.” ( _ And Vader stands in his place _ ) With that, Ben closed off and turned back towards his hut, peripherally aware that Luke was getting on his speeder and flying away. 

* * *

“Are you alright, Leia?” Beru Whitesun watched as her  _ neicedaughterchild _ flinched at the name Leia. 

“I’m a boy, and my name is Luke, Aunt Beru,”  Leia Luke replied. 

“Alright,” Beru gave her  _ nei-nephewsonchild _ a smile. “It’s going to take some getting used to, but how about let’s tell Owen first and spread the word around the settlement. 

* * *

Here’s the thing: there exists no world where Obi-Wan Kenobi does not love Anakin Skywalker.

Here’s the thing: in every world where Anakin Falls, Obi-Wan tells Luke (or Leia) Skywalker that Anakin is just a friend, nothing more. 

But here’s the thing: in this world, Luke Skywalker sees Obi-Wan’s wistful gaze when he speaks of his father and has already heard how Obi-Wan came to Tatooine because of the man he loved.

Here’s the thing: in this world, Luke Skywalker knows that Ben Kenobi loves Anakin Skywalker.

* * *

Luke stared at the recording as he processed the information Ben gave him. He wanted to ask about his mother but decided against it. It would be cruel to ask about his mother when Ben clearly loved his father.  _ Is that why you came to Tatooine? To watch over me in the stead of my father? _ He also studied the girl in the recording. He didn’t know how, but she seemed familiar somehow. Like he saw her in his dreams or something. Like he should know her name and her favourite food and all the things one knows when they spent their life with that person. His hand went to the lightsaber he attached to his hip.  _ Will I ever become as great as you said my father was? Will I be as good as a pilot, as good as a warrior, as good as a friend? _

* * *

Leia got up from her lounge. “Aren’t you a little short for a stormtrooper?” The sarcastic remark slipped out as if this stormtrooper was someone she was close with. To her surprise, the stormtrooper replied with a “what? Oh, the uniform” before taking his helmet off, revealing a man around her age with blonde hair and blue eyes. “I’m Luke Skywalker. I’m here to rescue you.” 

Leia had to stifle a laugh. Was this a new Imperial tactic to get her to crack? Especially someone with her dead name. If so, well, nice try. However, “you’re who?” slipped out because it felt like she had to know who this stormtrooper— Luke Skywalker— was. 

“I’m here to rescue you. I’ve got your R2 unit. I’m here with Ben Kenobi.”   
  


_ Ben? Didn’t I ask for Obi-Wan Kenobi, not Ben Kenobi? Unless he knew General Kenobi while he was in hiding from the Empire. Ben Kenobi is probably Obi-Wan Kenobi. _ She quickly got up. “Ben Kenobi is here! Where is he?!”  _ At least the Death Star plans found their way to Obi-Wan Kenobi instead of being lost forever _ . 

Luke— since when did she consider him a close friend, close enough on a first-name basis?— gestured. “Come on!” 

* * *

Luke sat away from the festivities. It was for him— or at least for his destruction of the Death Star— but he didn’t feel like joining.  _ It was good to fly with you again Biggs. We really both found our way to the Rebellion in the end. _ “Don’t feel like celebrating either?” Red Two— Wedge Antilles— asked. 

“It feels odd, you know. That they’re celebrating even though so many people are dead. I really didn’t want to go through the award ceremony either, but I suppose it was good for them.” He gestured towards the celebrating crowds. “I’m just a farm boy who has a good aim and good piloting ability who stumbled his way into becoming a hero and a Jedi. What about you?” 

“I lost several friends. You know the Battle of Scarif a few days earlier? It was due to sheer luck that I was on a mission, so I couldn’t participate which meant that I survived. And then again, during the trench run, when my X-wing was broken, which meant that I survived again. So many people died, and yet, it seems the universe is determined to keep me alive.”

  
“What was the Battle of Scarif for?”

“The Death Star plans. Rogue One was the team that retrieved and sent them to the princess.” 

“Rogue One, huh? You know, Command’s going to give us paperwork for a new squadron since Red, Green, and Gold Squadrons are pretty decimated. What do you say to Rogue Squadron?” 

“Well, we’re pretty good at being Rogues.” Wedge smiled. “I’m behind you Rogue Leader.” 

Luke’s eyes went wide. “No, no, you’re more experienced than I am. You should become Rogue Leader.” 

“No, I’m no good at being a commander. As I said, I’m behind you, Boss,” Wedge chuckled. 

Luke nodded. “Alright. It’s good to have you as well, Rogue Two.” 

“You do know that it’s customary for squadron leaders to hoist off their paperwork to their second?” Wedge teased. 

“Well, given the amount of paperwork that goes with the promotion, it’s no wonder that the seconds get a good amount of paperwork. Not only does it help lessen the leader’s workload, but it also helps the second to the paperwork once the second gets promoted,” Luke laughed. “It’s good to have you with me Wedge.” 

“And you with me, Luke.” 

* * *

Leia watched as Rogue Squadron and Han drank bottle after bottle of alcohol. “Don’t feel like celebrating?” Luke sat down next to her. 

“It’s just that I don’t like drinking alcohol. What about you?” 

Luke sighed. “Yeah, I also don’t like drinking alcohol. Back on Tatooine, the drunk depuran were always the worst.” 

  
“Depuran?” Leia tilted her head. It wasn’t Huttese as far as she knew, or any other Rim language. 

Luke blushed. “Shristadushmi for slave master. Depur is the singular, depuran is the plural. I normally don’t usually use Shristadushmi around people outside my community or freed who I think aren’t part of any of Tatooine’s communities, but it just kinda slipped out.”

So it was one of those planet-based languages that only inhabitants of that planet knew and spoke. “Well, I’m glad you decided to share it with me. Does your name have any meaning in Shristadushmi?” She stumbled over the language name. 

Luke tilted his head. “That depends. My name or my dead name?” 

Leia looked at Luke. Oh. “How about both?” she smiled. “Afterwards, I’ll tell you what my name and my dead name means in Alderaani.” 

Luke smiled. “Luke comes from Lukka. Lukka is the eldest son of Anakin the Rain-Bringer and Ekkreth the Sky-Walker. Lukka is the Wind-Tamer, the sandstorm. He is so free that Depur could not even chain him. My dead name was, um, Leia.”

Leia couldn’t help but reel back in surprise inwardly. “You’re kidding.”  _ Especially with the fact that my dead name is Luke _ . 

Luke’s grin got softer. “I’m actually not. Leia comes from Leya. Leth-Esk-Yirt-Aurek, I think. Leya is the eldest daughter of Anakin and Ekkreth. Leya is the Earth-Shaker, the krayt dragon. While Depur can chain her, he cannot keep her for she breaks every chain he binds her with. How about your names?” 

“Leia is Alderaani for veil, or something that is used to conceal something else. As for my dead name, it’s Luke.”

Luke laughed at that. “You’re kidding right? My dead name is your name, and your name is my dead name. It’s like we were destined to meet or something.”

Leia laughed. “Well, it’s a good thing I don’t believe in fate or destiny. Luke means light in Alderaani. I think it suits you.” 

“Well, Leia suits you as well, ara.” 

“Ara?”    
  


“Shristadushmi for sister. It just feels right to call you sister.” 

“You know there are transition surgeries, right?” 

“Yeah, I do. It’s just that they’re really expensive, and Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen could never really afford them. Plus, I’m used to binding, and I don’t want to use money that could be better spent elsewhere.” 

Leia nodded. “Alright, if that’s what you want.” 

* * *

Here’s the thing: in almost every world, Darth Vader corners Luke (or Leia) Skywalker on that walkway on Bespin and delivers a world-shattering truth.    
Here’s the thing: such truths are not meant to be suffered alone. 

Here’s the thing: in this universe, Luke has a better support system than he thinks.    
Here’s the thing: in this universe, Wedge will always be besides Luke. 

* * *

Wedge entered the medbay of the Home One. Luke was playing with his bionic hand, fiddling with it and testing its capabilities. Wedge knew that his hand had been cut off with a lightsaber, and only Vader could actually be the only one to do so. “Hey Luke,” he said in greeting as he sat down next to Luke’s bed. 

“Wedge.” Luke nodded in greeting. At that moment, Luke looked so tired and so old.

“You alright?” Wedge immediately regretted his words. Luke was obviously not alright. “Leia told me what happened the few days you guys went radio silent. Do you want to talk about what happened?” 

“I dueled Vader on Bespin. He cut off my hand, and he told me that…” Luke trailed off, clearly not wanting to say it. “He told me that, that he was my father.” 

Oh.  _ Oh _ . “You do realize that we don’t care about who your family is, do you? Zev is Veer’s, yes the Imperial, son. My sister’s either dead or loyal, and I think she might have married an Imp.” 

“I’m literal sithspawn, Wedge!”

“So what if you’re sithspawn? I give no guarantees for the rest of Rogue Squadron— actually, Wes and Hobbie might tease the heck out of you and that’s it— but know that I don’t care about who your parents are. I’m behind you, Luke.” 

“I’m glad to have you, Wedge.” Luke smiled as his non-prosthetic hand reached towards Wedge. Wedge grasped Luke’s hand and allowed their fingers to lace together. 

  
“So’m I, Luke.” 

* * *

There was a flurry of activity on the base when she arrived but no more than the standard chaos of a Rebel base. Rarely could any news divert her to any other bases than her own, but news of a Skywalker, Skyguy’s son no less, well, she would have to thank Mothma for it. Mon mentioned that Commander Luke Skywalker ( _ and how ironic was it that Skyguy’s son had the same rank that I once had _ ) would probably be in the hangar bay with the rest of Rogue Squadron, a smuggler called Han Solo, and a wookie by the name of Chewbacca ( _ an interesting story that I would no doubt like to hear _ ). She rounded the corner and entered the hangar bay. Ahsoka stared at the scene. In the center of a group of men was someone she thought was Skyguy for a second but that illusion quickly passed as the person— Luke Skywalker no doubt— had paler hair and a shorter stature. “Is Commander Skywalker here?” she asked. 

“Yeah,” Luke Skywalker stood up. “You are….?”

“Ahsoka Tano. Would you mind walking and talking with me?” 

Luke shook his head. “No, not at all.” He walked over towards her. “Do you want to go anywhere or do you just want to aimlessly stroll?” 

She shrugged. “I knew your father, you know.” 

He looked at her. “You did?” 

“Yes I did. I was his apprentice. We fought together during the Clone Wars.”

“Do you know how he…” Luke gestured. “What happened to him?” 

“How he became Darth Vader?” Luke nodded. “No. He was going to rescue the Chancellor, Emperor now I suppose, and then the Jedi Order fell, and I believed that everyone died. I only found out a few years ago that he became Darth Vader.” 

“Can you tell me about him? Like how was he as a teacher or as a Jedi?” Luke seemed to be very interested in hearing about his father.

“Of course,” she laughed. “He was a good teacher. After the Purge, his lessons were mainly what kept me alive. As for how he was as a Jedi, well, he went against the Jedi Council during the war. He was subtly defiant while I was outright defiant. Learning how to be subtly defiant was what kept me alive during the Empire.” 

“Defiance in Demureness,” Luke murmured. 

“Is that part of a code? Since Skyguy kept on repeating that line amongst others during-” She bit her lip. “During a mission.” 

Luke’s lips quirked up in a grin. “You could say that it is part of a code.”

“Is it a Tatooine thing?”

Luke laughed. “You could say that it's a Tatooine thing. Especially since there’s a few lines that refer to Ji Alask. The Desert. But, as long as there’s slaves, there will be this code.” 

_ Oh. _ She knew Skyguy was a slave before he was a Jedi, but for his son to be one… “Were you one?” she blurted out. “Since Skyguy was one before he became a Jedi.”

“Skyguy?”

She laughed. “My nickname for him. He was Skyguy: I was Snips.” 

Luke smiled. “As for me, I wasn’t one. I was close enough that one misstep and I might have become one, but I’m glad I never became one.” 

“I doubt your father would’ve wanted you to be one either.”

* * *

“And my sister has it.” 

It felt like something clicked when Luke said those words.  _ Brother _ , she tested that word out in her mind. It fit.  _ Finally a name for the relationship Luke and I have. _ In hindsight, him being her brother was extremely obvious. Yet, her first thought upon realizing was that they took the other’s name. She scanned the skies as the second Death Star blew up. “I’m sure Luke wasn’t on that thing when it blew,” Han assured her. 

She stretched out with her mind the way Ashla, her old tutor, taught her.  _ Is this the Force you spoke of, Luke? _ “No, he wasn’t,” she said. “I can feel it.” 

She  _ could _ feel it. “You, you love him don’t you?” Han asked next to her. 

She looked at him confusedly. What warranted such change in topics? “Yes?”

Han nodded. “Alright. I understand. When he comes back, I won’t get in the way.”

“ _ Oh _ . No, it’s not like that at all. He’s my brother.”

Han reeled back in shock. 

* * *

Here’s the thing: in almost every universe where he Falls and stays Fallen, Anakin Skywalker is called back into the Light by his child(ren). 

Here’s the thing: in almost every one of those universes, Luke (or Leia or both) Skywalker cannot succeed in keeping their father alive after he saves them from Darth Sidious. 

* * *

Their happy ending was Luke travelling from ancient Jedi Temple to ancient Jedi Temple, determined to learn all about the Jedi as he could before establishing a Jedi Order. 

It was Han supporting Leia and taking care of Ben, and later Jacen and Jaina, Solo while Leia wrangled the Senate and tried to restore democracy to what it once was.

It was Wedge joining Luke travelling from Temple to Temple, determined to keep his partner from dying. 

It was Wedge and Luke finding Cal Ketis and Cal joining them, livening up their party of three (even if Wedge joked that the craziness rose exponentially due to the two Jedi Knights). 

It was Ahsoka coming back from her sojourn in the Unknown Regions with Ezra Bridger and Luke, Ahsoka, Ezra, Wedge, and Cal forming a fast friendship. 

It was the quintet choosing to reform the Jedi Order on Yavin IV, integrating themselves as members of the community that formed there. 

It was Ezra and Luke frantically searching how to teach children as they asked Cal and Ahsoka how they did so during the old Jedi Order.

It was Ben donning the last name Organa and choosing to follow in his mother’s footsteps as a Senator and politician. 

It was Jacen and Jaina keeping the last name Solo and choosing to become Jedi, inseparable as ever.

It was Wedge flying cargo mission after cargo mission for the New Republic, wishing he was flying an X-Wing into the heat of battle but also glad that he didn’t have to. 

It was Ezra, Ahsoka, and Cal voting Luke as the head of the New Jedi Order despite the protests of the latter.

It was a team led by Gavin Darklighter discovering a facility full of indoctrinated children and choosing to leave them to heal and grow with the growing community and Jedi Order at Yavin IV. 

It was a band of pirates finding a clone trooper in stasis and dropping him off at the Yavin IV community.

It was Luke and Wedge never having any biological children despite their relationship ( _ as partners. Not husbands, not boyfriends, but just partners _ ), but allowing orphaned children to take their surnames. 

It was Ahsoka and Kix regaling everyone from Luke to the younglings stories from the Clone Wars. 

It was a Mandalorian (who just said to call him Mando) coming with a baby member of Yoda’s species and choosing to live on Yavin IV. 

It was Luke, Wedge, and Ahsoka going on journeys throughout the galaxy and returning with orphans or families in need of a home.

It was Luke enlisting the help of Han and Lando and any other unsavoury sentient he knew to teach the New Jedi Order how to survive in the underworld of the galaxy because he was determined that in the case of a Purge, the survivors would know how to stay hidden. 

It was Rey Bridger and Finn Antilles-Skywalker sparring with practice sabers while laughing. 

It was Poe Dameron helping out in the Jedi Order, not Force-Sensitive but a familiar face nonetheless.

It was Paige and Rose Tico finding their way to the Yavin IV community and finding a family in Rey, Finn, and Poe. 

It was Anakin as a Force Ghost helping Jedi from straying down the same path he did. 

It was Obi-Wan as a Force Ghost helping Jedi stay in the Light as they watched their world crumble away.

It was Leia eventually retiring, trusting her bills and position to Ben and other senators as she and Han spent a few years travelling the galaxy in the  _ Millenium Falcon _ before settling down at Yavin IV. 

It was Jacen and Jaina fighting in perfect sync as they took down slavers, determined to see their grandfather’s dream of freeing the slaves come to fruition. 

It was Jacen and Jaina becoming so inseparable that “Jacen and Jaina” became “JacenandJaina”. 

It was Ben returning to Yavin IV every few months with news of the Senate’s bills and gossip about So-and-so as he relaxed with his family. 

It was Luke waking with Wedge next to him grumbling about the younglings good-naturedly as they fended off energetic younglings to get ready for the day. 

This was their happy ending. It wasn’t perfect, but it was theirs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shristadushmi is my Tatooine Slave Conlang. It literally means "Language of the Heart" as it is believed that the slavers can take everything but one's heart, and the best languages always come from the heart.


End file.
